


Спасти Перн (Saving the Pern)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kто еще может спасти целый мир, как не его автор?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти Перн (Saving the Pern)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

1967 год, Си Клифф, Лонг Айленд, Нью Йорк, Энн

  


Холодный, совсем не весенний ветер просвистел в кронах старых вязов, брызнул в лицо свежим запахом моря, растрепал коротко подстриженные волосы женщины, в нерешительности застывшей у входа в крошечное бистро на углу Рослин и Десятой авеню. Этот порыв стал последней каплей, заставившей ее дернуть ручку тяжелой стеклянной двери и оказаться под защитой надежных каменных стен. Увидев посетительницу, оживилась скучавшая без дела официантка.

— Добрый день, мэм. Желаете что-нибудь? — она подошла сразу же, как только клиентка заняла место возле столика в глубине зала, протянула ей меню.

— Я? — казалось, гостья еще колебалась, разглядывая выцветшие листочки с перечнем блюд. — А впрочем... Дайте капучино и лимонный бисквит.

— Пара минут, мэм. — Официантка исчезла в кухне.

Энн огляделась по сторонам: зал был небольшой, но очень уютный, высокие, во всю стену окна прикрыты темно-синими шторами, создающими приятный полумрак, светильники по дневному времени еще выключены, и главное — повсюду витал чудесный аромат кофе и каких-то рождественских специй.

— Ваш заказ, мэм.

Кофе оказался именно таким, как нужно: ароматным и горячим, с густой сливочной пенкой, лимонный бисквит тоже не разочаровал. Можно было просто наслаждаться и думать о своей жизни. Утренняя ссора с Горацио вышла особенно жесткой: муж упрекнул ее в «бессмысленных литературных опытах»... Подумать только, а ведь когда-то они понимали друг друга без слов! И разве их сблизило не общее увлечение оперой и балетом? Ссоры были и прежде, но сегодня впервые прозвучало слово «развод».

При воспоминании о ссоре в глазах Энн появились слезы, которые она тут же поспешила стереть: пусть сейчас в бистро никого нет, но в маленьких городках слухи разносятся так быстро! Хорошо, что дети уже большие, даже малышке Джиджи уже восемь.

— Можно к вам присесть?

Так может говорить лишь тот, кто уверен в себе и своих действиях.

Энн подняла голову. Рядом стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина, чем-то неуловимо напоминавший пилотов времен мировой войны, приезжавших в отпуск после боев там, на Тихом океане. Он и одет был в точности так, как они: темная кожаная куртка, ладно сидящая на его атлетической фигуре, наглаженные брюки, заправленные в высокие сапоги. Мужчина расстегнул куртку, и Энн была готова поклясться, что заметила блеск серебряной звезды на его груди. Сообразив, что слишком уж бесцеремонно разглядывает незнакомца, она смутилась.

— А разве здесь не достаточно других мест? — спросила она, обводя рукой зал.

— Вполне достаточно, — кивнул он. — Но мне показалось, что вы будете не против компании.

— Присаживайтесь, я не возражаю, — улыбнулась Энн, подвигая чашку с кофе поближе к себе.

— Благодарю вас,— мужчина сел напротив и тоже улыбнулся. —Что это у вас?

— Капучино и лимонный бисквит, — Энн снова смутилась под пристальным взглядом янтарных глаз собеседника.

— Отличный выбор. Повторите, пожалуйста, — незнакомец повысил голос, поворачиваясь к стойке, за которой ждала официантка, и снова обратился к Энн. — Итак, что у вас случилось?

Его бесцеремонность должна была возмутить ее, но почему-то этого не произошло. Напротив, ей до ужаса захотелось рассказать ему обо всем, что накипело в душе: о растущем непонимании со стороны мужа, о своих попытках войти в большую литературу, о вчерашней встрече с Джоном Кемпбеллом, редактором «Аналога», который обещал напечатать ее текст, если тот окажется интересным... А тут еще, как на грех, в голову не идет ничего нового.

— Так вам нужна тема для творчества?

Энн до крайности привлекали грустные искры в глазах собеседника. Он внимательно слушал ее, не пропуская ни единого слова, но в то же время словно находился еще где-то, далеко от этого сумрачного бистро, в прозрачной сини неба, уводя свой самолет с траектории выстрелов вражеских ПВО. Прядка волос упала ему на лоб, пересеченный внезапной морщиной.

«Перестань, Энн, не делай глупостей, у тебя муж и трое детей. К тому же тебе уже за сорок, а этому красавцу едва ли есть тридцать. Чудес не бывает»

Собственные мысли ужалили ее больнее разъяренной осы.

— А как вы относитесь к драконам? — спросил незнакомец, не подозревавший о душевных метаниях собеседницы.

— Драконам? — от неожиданности Энн закашлялась. Вот уж чего-чего, а вопроса о драконах она никак не ожидала. — Мне кажется, что у них не очень хорошая репутация.

— Вот именно! — горячо кивнул он. — Разве это справедливо? Представьте себе мир, где драконы живут в неразрывной связи с людьми, мир, где без драконов невозможна сама жизнь... 

Незнакомец говорил так, словно перед ним была не одна Энн, словно ему было нужно убедить в своей правоте не только ее, но и сотни других людей. 

— Драконы... в связи... с людьми? — Энн произнесла эти слова медленно, пробуя на вкус, словно тот капучино. — С мужчинами и... женщинами?

— Да! — улыбнулся незнакомец. — Представьте самую прекрасную и мужественную женщину, которая может слышать всех, абсолютно всех драконов. Ее зовут Лесса... — Грусть в его глазах сменилась бесконечной теплотой, как бывает, когда видишь друга, которого не видел уже много лет. 

«Или как влюбленный наблюдает за сном своей любимой», — поправила себя Энн. Она оперлась подбородком о сомкнутые в замок руки, и подняла взгляд вверх, к чисто выбеленному потолку.

— Полет дракона... — голос незнакомца упал до шепота.

Побеленный потолок на миг сменился серым облачным небом, где в стремительном вираже соединились золотая и бронзовая искры.

— Но... — начала было Энн, и остановилась, не обнаружив собеседника рядом. Стул, на котором он сидел, был плотно придвинут к столу, где стояли всего одна чашка и блюдце с бисквитом. Официантка за стойкой потянулась к выключателю радиоприемника, и тишину кафе прорезал сигнал выпуска новостей. Сразу после этого диктор стал читать последние известия.

— Сегодня в Урбане, штат Огайо, в воздухе столкнулись самолет «Дуглас DC-9» компании Транс Ворлд Эйрлайнс и частный «Бичкрафт B-55». В ходе столкновения погибли 26 человек. По данным радиосвязи и показаниям очевидцев можно сделать вывод, что частный самолет совершил непредвиденный маневр, из-за которого оказался в «мертвой зоне» DC-9. Экипаж не смог уйти от столкновения...

Энн поморщилась. Вот из-за таких лихачей в воздухе гибнут люди и ...драконы? Продолжение фразы показалось ей таким естественным, что она даже не удивилась. Напротив, стала спешно рыться в кошельке, отыскивая мелочь, чтобы расплатиться за кофе. Попрощавшись с официанткой, она выскочила на улицу.

Солнце, вдруг вспомнившее, что на дворе уже весна, вылезло из-за туч и медленно склонялось к западу. Энн перешла улицу и остановилась, наблюдая за стаей горластых чаек, но видя вместо них разноцветных драконов, спешащих окунуться в закатное море.

«Кажется, я знаю, о чем будет обещанный Кемпбеллу рассказ».

1 Оборот 9 Прохождения, Планета Перн в секторе Ракбат — 1967 год, Си Клифф, Лонг Айленд, Нью Йорк, Ф’лар

  


«Мнемент! Мнемент, где мы?» — Ф’лар оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь определить свое местонахождение. Вокруг были лишь рваные клочья тумана, сквозь которые то проглядывало солнце, то налетал холодный ветер, бросая в лицо клочья холодного снега. Внизу смутно виднелись горы и маленькое озеро — самый лучший ориентир при перемещении к Руату, но и горы, и озеро троились, расплываясь в одну странного вида массу, сквозь которую просвечивало глубокое Ничто.

«Мы над Руатом, — отозвался бронзовый. В его мысленном голосе отчетливо чувствовалось удивление. — Но здесь все не так, как прежде. Кант тоже не знает».

Сзади из тумана вынырнул коричневый дракон. Сидевший на нем Ф’нор тоже завертел головой по сторонам. Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд брата, он поднял руки вверх, изображая жест недоумения. 

«Лесса ушла межвременным Промежутком и все не возвращается, а тут еще это...» — Ф’лар никак не мог унять свою тревогу. Неожиданно из туч хлынул серебристый поток Нитей. Оба дракона синхронно ушли в Промежуток, холодный мрак которого в этот раз показался привычным и спокойным.

Вынырнув из Промежутка, Мнемент издал высокий, едва слышный звук, хорошо знакомый каждому всаднику — звук тоски по умершему соплеменнику. Кант подхватил этот плач, но звук глухо повис в воздухе. Глаз-камень и другие скалы Бендена медленно исчезали, словно смываемые невидимым приливом, а в небе над Вейром не было видно ни единого драконьего крыла. По сравнению с этим зрелищем неожиданный Нитепад в окрестностях Руата был тысячекратно проще.

«Тухлая скорлупа! — в бессильной ярости выругался Ф’лар, наблюдая за тем, как исчезает мир, который он должен был защищать. — Почему все пошло не так?»

Уже все на Перне поверили в угрозу Нитей: лорды громогласно требовали помощи Вейра, кузнецы работали над конструкцией огнемета, в кои-то веки рядовые холдеры очистили склоны от зелени и приготовили запасы огненного камня... Даже молодые драконы из первой кладки Рамоты выросли там, в отдалении десятка оборотов, на Южном материке. Но Лесса... Лесса, что же ты натворила?

«Должен же быть кто-то, кто знает, что происходит... Возможно, арфисты»

Ф’лар так и не понял, откуда ему пришел образ незнакомой женщины: мягкие черты лица, легкая полуулыбка, пышная шапка коротко стриженых волос... А еще была твердая уверенность в том, что она может помочь, может спасти Перн.

«Ты хочешь найти ее? — поинтересовался Мнемент. — Это будет нетрудно»

«Знаешь, где она находится?» — удивился Ф’лар.

«Ты хорошо представил ее, я могу перенестись к ней», — уверенно заявил бронзовый.

«Тогда — летим. И передай Канту...»

«Уже передал. Они с нами»

Мрак Промежутка все длился и длился. Под конец Ф’лар ощутил, что начинает задыхаться, как это было в далеком детстве, когда он едва не утонул, купаясь с друзьями в реке. Хорошо, что вездесущий К’ган выдернул его из воды. 

Они почти вывались из Промежутка ровно в тот момент, когда Ф’лар почти потерял сознание. Свежий воздух оживил его, заставил оглядеться вокруг: поля, на которых уже начинает пробиваться зеленая трава, свинцовая поверхность моря, маленькие дома, выстроившиеся вдоль узких дорог.

«А где Ф’нор и Кант?»

Мнемент снова издал тоскливый плач, возвещающий о смерти.

«Они столкнулись с железным драконом. Ушли в Промежуток. Не вернутся»

На горе уже не было сил. Почему-то Ф’лар был уверен, что стоит ему найти ту женщину, как все вновь станет хорошо. Он попросил Мнемента сесть на поляне в большой роще и отправился разыскивать привидевшуюся ему незнакомку. Мир вокруг был потрясающе не похож на его родной Перн, но никакой роли это не играло. Ф’лара не удивляли ни странные дороги, покрытые гладким камнем, таким плотным, что не было видно стыков плит, ни пробегавшие по этим дорогам металлические повозки, лишенные скакунов.

Ф’лар огляделся по сторонам и заметил, что женщина, как две капли воды похожая на его видение, вошла в маленькое здание с высокими, почти во всю стену, окнами. Мельком отметив, что здесь никто не боится Нитей, он поспешил за незнакомкой.

Внутри пахло душистыми травами и кла. Этот аромат подбодрил его, заставил улыбнуться.

— Можно к вам присесть? — решительно спросил Ф’лар, подходя к столику, за которым сидела незнакомка.

Она улыбалась тепло и добро, но казалась озабоченной какими-то своими проблемами. Неужели гибель брата, это долгое путешествие в никуда было ошибкой? Ф’лар так и не понял, как и почему стал рассказывать незнакомке о драконах, об их неразрывной связи с людьми, о своей любимой Лессе...

И в тот момент, когда его настиг и стал вбирать в себя холодный мрак Промежутка, желающий получить еще одну жертву, когда разорвалась связь с Мнементом, он успел прошептать главное:

— Полет дракона...

1967 год, Си Клифф, Лонг Айленд, Нью Йорк, Энн

Едва добравшись до дома, Энн вытащила из шкафа пишущую машинку, которую спрятала там лишь сегодня утром после ссоры с мужем. Трясущимися от волнения руками она заправила в каретку листок бумаги, на мгновение замерла, опасаясь сделать первый шаг, а потом решительно ударила по клавишам машинки. На бумаге появились слегка расплывающиеся, но вполне четкие буквы:

«Лесса проснулась от холода...»


End file.
